


Sherlock

by Pronkbaggins



Category: BBC Sherlock, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Airplanes, Brain loss, Crack, Koalas, Rudy Avalon, Rudy's Flaw, You will become more dumb, armpits, bizarre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:47:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28647033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pronkbaggins/pseuds/Pronkbaggins
Summary: Sherlock cries for half an episode, but no one tries to figure out what's wrong because they're too busy fighting the benign koalas that have attached to their faces. John must initiate "Rudy's Flaw." this backfires and airplanes fly out of everyone's armpits(edited)
Kudos: 1





	Sherlock

**Author's Note:**

> My sister gave me this prompt.

A pathetic wailing sound emanated from 221B Baker Street, amidst an expertly played violin. John woke with a start, immediately throwing the door open to find the source of the noise. He was only partially surprised to find Sherlock wailing. Yes, Sherlock was known to be volatile at times, but he was not known to wail.   
"Sherlock. Are you alright?" he asked, half out of concern and half out of being done with his crap.   
Sherlock looked over at John, tears streaming down his eyes as he continued to play his violin as if he wasn't there. He went back to wailing.   
"Usually it's the other party who plays the violin when one is being pathetic" John mumbled, moving over to try to take the violin from him. Sherlock jerked it away and huffed, continuing his crying.   
"Um, a little help here?" John shouted to anyone in the complex, trying to get Sherlock to tell him what was wrong.   
Ms. Hudson broke in, screaming and throwing her hands about. It took John a moment to realize she had a koala attached to her face. He rushed to her side to help her.  
"It's no use" Sherlock finally sniffled "benign koalas. All of London." He went back to playing his violin and wailing, lounging on the couch in his bathrobe.   
John could not remove the koala. He ran to the window, opening it and shouting "help" into the cold night air. Unfortunately, Sherlock was right. Everyone seemed to have a koala attached to their face.   
"What the bloody hell is going on?" John screamed "Sherlock, let's go help!"  
"No use" Sherlock mumbled "it's boring, really." He continued to cry and sniffle as Ms. Hudson bumped into walls.   
"It's up to me again, then, isn't it?" John mumbled. He sighed, pulling out his phone.   
"I really don't want to do this" John insisted, looking up to see if Sherlock cared. He didn't. He had suddenly stopped crying and was just playing his violin.   
John looked at his phone and the button titled "Rudy's Flaw." He had hoped he would never have to use this. There was no other choice. Rudy's flaw had to be shared with everyone. He closed his eyes and pressed it.  
His eyes flew open as he heard Sherlock shout in shock while everyone else in London just mumble screamed. John felt a hot sensation in his armpit as something rocketed out of his sleeve, leaving a hole.   
"John!" Sherlock screamed angrily, small airplanes pouring out of the sleeves of his bathrobe "WHAT IS THIS? Did you click that bloody button? Did you think it would fix the koalas? You fool, Rudy's Flaw on a Tuesday evening directly hacks into British Airways and reroutes them through human beings!"  
"B-but" John stammered "I thought his flaw was to stop the koalas...."  
The planes would not stop pouring out, buzzing this way and that.   
"I'll phone Mycroft" John said "get him to reroute the planes."  
"It's too late. Mycroft is incompetent. This is the new normal" Sherlock sighed, falling asleep with his arms above his head as airplanes continued to fly out of his armpits.


End file.
